Shadows over Innistrad/Gallery
This is the set gallery for Shadows over Innistrad. Always Watching SOI.png|Always Watching Angel of Deliverance SOI.png|Angel of Deliverance Angelic Purge SOI.png|Angelic Purge Apothecary Geist SOI.png|Apothecary Geist Archangel Avacyn SOI.png|Archangel Avacyn Avacyn, the Purifier SOI.png|Avacyn, the Purifier Avacynian Missionaries SOI.png|Avacynian Missionaries Lunarch Inquisitors SOI.png|Lunarch Inquisitors Bound by Moonsilver SOI.png|Bound by Moonsilver Bygone Bishop SOI.png|Bygone Bishop Cathar's Companion SOI.png|Cathar's Companion Chaplain's Blessing SOI.png|Chaplain's Blessing Dauntless Cathar SOI.png|Dauntless Cathar Declaration in Stone SOI.png|Declaration in Stone Descend upon the Sinful SOI.png|Descend upon the Sinful Devilthorn Fox SOI.png|Devilthorn Fox Drogskol Cavalry SOI.png|Drogskol Cavalry Eerie Interlude SOI.png|Eerie Interlude Emissary of the Sleepless SOI.png|Emissary of the Sleepless Ethereal Guidance SOI.png|Ethereal Guidance Expose Evil SOI.png|Expose Evil Gryff's Boon SOI.png|Gryff's Boon Hanweir Militia Captain SOI.png|Hanweir Militia Captain Westvale Cult Leader SOI.png|Westvale Cult Leader Hope Against Hope SOI.png|Hope Against Hope Humble the Brute SOI.png|Humble the Brute Inquisitor's Ox SOI.png|Inquisitor's Ox Inspiring Captain SOI.png|Inspiring Captain Militant Inquisitor SOI.png|Militant Inquisitor Moorland Drifter SOI.png|Moorland Drifter Nahiri's Machinations SOI.png|Nahiri's Machinations Nearheath Chaplain SOI.png|Nearheath Chaplain Not Forgotten SOI.png|Not Forgotten Odric, Lunarch Marshal SOI.png|Odric, Lunarch Marshal Open the Armory SOI.png|Open the Armory Paranoid Parish-Blade SOI.png|Paranoid Parish-Blade Pious Evangel SOI.png|Pious Evangel Wayward Disciple SOI.png|Wayward Disciple Puncturing Light SOI.png|Puncturing Light Reaper of Flight Moonsilver SOI.png|Reaper of Flight Moonsilver Silverstrike SOI.png|Silverstrike Spectral Shepherd SOI.png|Spectral Shepherd Stern Constable SOI.png|Stern Constable Strength of Arms SOI.png|Strength of Arms Survive the Night SOI.png|Survive the Night Tenacity SOI.png|Tenacity Thalia's Lieutenant SOI.png|Thalia's Lieutenant Thraben Inspector SOI.png|Thraben Inspector Topplegeist SOI.png|Topplegeist Incited Rabble SOI.png|Incited Rabble Town Gossipmonger SOI.png|Town Gossipmonger Unruly Mob SOI.png|Unruly Mob Vessel of Ephemera SOI.png|Vessel of Ephemera Aberrant Researcher SOI.png|Aberrant Researcher Perfected Form SOI.png|Perfected Form Broken Concentration SOI.png|Broken Concentration Catalog SOI.png|Catalog Compelling Deterrence SOI.png|Compelling Deterrence Confirm Suspicions SOI.png|Confirm Suspicions Bearer of Overwhelming Truths SOI.png|Bearer of Overwhelming Truths Daring Sleuth SOI.png|Daring Sleuth Deny Existence SOI.png|Deny Existence Drownyard Explorers SOI.png|Drownyard Explorers Drunau Corpse Trawler SOI.png|Drunau Corpse Trawler Engulf the Shore SOI.png|Engulf the Shore Epiphany at the Drownyard SOI.png|Epiphany at the Drownyard Erdwal Illuminator SOI.png|Erdwal Illuminator Essence Flux SOI.png|Essence Flux Fleeting Memories SOI.png|Fleeting Memories Forgotten Creation SOI.png|Forgotten Creation Furtive Homunculus SOI.png|Furtive Homunculus Geralf's Masterpiece SOI.png|Geralf's Masterpiece Ghostly Wings SOI.png|Ghostly Wings Gone Missing SOI.png|Gone Missing Invasive Surgery SOI.png|Invasive Surgery Jace, Unraveler of Secrets SOI.png|Jace, Unraveler of Secrets Jace's Scrutiny SOI.png|Jace's Scrutiny Just the Wind SOI.png|Just the Wind Lamplighter of Selhoff SOI.png|Lamplighter of Selhoff Manic Scribe SOI.png|Manic Scribe Nagging Thoughts SOI.png|Nagging Thoughts Nephalia Moondrakes SOI.png|Nephalia Moondrakes Niblis of Dusk SOI.png|Niblis of Dusk Ongoing Investigation SOI.png|Ongoing Investigation Pieces of the Puzzle SOI.png|Pieces of the Puzzle Pore Over the Pages SOI.png|Pore Over the Pages Press for Answers SOI.png|Press for Answers Rattlechains SOI.png|Rattlechains Reckless Scholar SOI.png|Reckless Scholar Rise from the Tides SOI.png|Rise from the Tides Seagraf Skaab SOI.png|Seagraf Skaab Silburlind Snapper SOI.png|Silburlind Snapper Silent Observer SOI.png|Silent Observer Sleep Paralysis SOI.png|Sleep Paralysis Persistent Nightmare SOI.png|Persistent Nightmare Startled Awake SOI.png|Startled Awake Stitched Mangler SOI.png|Stitched Mangler Stitchwing Skaab SOI.png|Stitchwing Skaab Stormrider Spirit SOI.png|Stormrider Spirit Awoken Horror SOI.png|Awoken Horror Thing in the Ice SOI.png|Thing in the Ice Trail of Evidence SOI.png|Trail of Evidence Uninvited Geist SOI.png|Uninvited Geist Unimpeded Trespasser SOI.png|Unimpeded Trespasser Vessel of Paramnesia SOI.png|Vessel of Paramnesia Welcome to the Fold SOI.png|Welcome to the Fold Infectious Curse SOI.png|Infectious Curse Accursed Witch SOI.png|Accursed Witch Alms of the Vein SOI.png|Alms of the Vein Asylum Visitor SOI.png|Asylum Visitor Behind the Scenes SOI.png|Behind the Scenes Behold the Beyond SOI.png|Behold the Beyond Biting Rain SOI.png|Biting Rain Call the Bloodline SOI.png|Call the Bloodline Creeping Dread SOI.png|Creeping Dread Crow of Dark Tidings SOI.png|Crow of Dark Tidings Dead Weight SOI.png|Dead Weight Diregraf Colossus SOI.png|Diregraf Colossus Insidious Mist SOI.png|Insidious Mist Elusive Tormentor SOI.png|Elusive Tormentor Ever After SOI.png|Ever After Farbog Revenant SOI.png|Farbog Revenant From Under the Floorboards SOI.png|From Under the Floorboards Ghoulcaller's Accomplice SOI.png|Ghoulcaller's Accomplice Ghoulsteed SOI.png|Ghoulsteed Gisa's Bidding SOI.png|Gisa's Bidding Grotesque Mutation SOI.png|Grotesque Mutation Heir of Falkenrath SOI.png|Heir of Falkenrath Heir to the Night SOI.png|Heir to the Night Hound of the Farbogs SOI.png|Hound of the Farbogs Indulgent Aristocrat SOI.png|Indulgent Aristocrat Kindly Stranger SOI.png|Kindly Stranger Demon-Possessed Witch SOI.png|Demon-Possessed Witch Liliana's Indignation SOI.png|Liliana's Indignation Macabre Waltz SOI.png|Macabre Waltz Markov Dreadknight SOI.png|Markov Dreadknight Merciless Resolve SOI.png|Merciless Resolve Mindwrack Demon SOI.png|Mindwrack Demon Morkrut Necropod SOI.png|Morkrut Necropod Murderous Compulsion SOI.png|Murderous Compulsion Olivia's Bloodsworn SOI.png|Olivia's Bloodsworn Pale Rider of Trostad SOI.png|Pale Rider of Trostad Pick the Brain SOI.png|Pick the Brain Rancid Rats SOI.png|Rancid Rats Relentless Dead SOI.png|Relentless Dead Rottenheart Ghoul SOI.png|Rottenheart Ghoul Sanitarium Skeleton SOI.png|Sanitarium Skeleton Shamble Back SOI.png|Shamble Back Sinister Concoction SOI.png|Sinister Concoction Stallion of Ashmouth SOI.png|Stallion of Ashmouth Stromkirk Mentor SOI.png|Stromkirk Mentor Throttle SOI.png|Throttle To the Slaughter SOI.png|To the Slaughter Tooth Collector SOI.png|Tooth Collector Triskaidekaphobia SOI.png|Triskaidekaphobia Twins of Maurer Estate SOI.png|Twins of Maurer Estate Vampire Noble SOI.png|Vampire Noble Vessel of Malignity SOI.png|Vessel of Malignity Avacyn's Judgment SOI.png|Avacyn's Judgment Bloodmad Vampire SOI.png|Bloodmad Vampire Breakneck Rider SOI.png|Breakneck Rider Neck Breaker SOI.png|Neck Breaker Burn from Within SOI.png|Burn from Within Convicted Killer SOI.png|Convicted Killer Branded Howler SOI.png|Branded Howler Dance with Devils SOI.png|Dance with Devils Devils' Playground SOI.png|Devils' Playground Dissension in the Ranks SOI.png|Dissension in the Ranks Dual Shot SOI.png|Dual Shot Ember-Eye Wolf SOI.png|Ember-Eye Wolf Falkenrath Gorger SOI.png|Falkenrath Gorger Fiery Temper SOI.png|Fiery Temper Flameblade Angel SOI.png|Flameblade Angel Gatstaf Arsonists SOI.png|Gatstaf Arsonists Gatstaf Ravagers SOI.png|Gatstaf Ravagers Geier Reach Bandit SOI.png|Geier Reach Bandit Vildin-Pack Alpha SOI.png|Vildin-Pack Alpha Geistblast SOI.png|Geistblast Gibbering Fiend SOI.png|Gibbering Fiend Goldnight Castigator SOI.png|Goldnight Castigator Harness the Storm SOI.png|Harness the Storm Howlpack Wolf SOI.png|Howlpack Wolf Hulking Devil SOI.png|Hulking Devil Incorrigible Youths SOI.png|Incorrigible Youths Inner Struggle SOI.png|Inner Struggle Insolent Neonate SOI.png|Insolent Neonate Kessig Forgemaster SOI.png|Kessig Forgemaster Flameheart Werewolf SOI.png|Flameheart Werewolf Lightning Axe SOI.png|Lightning Axe Mad Prophet SOI.png|Mad Prophet Magmatic Chasm SOI.png|Magmatic Chasm Malevolent Whispers SOI.png|Malevolent Whispers Pyre Hound SOI.png|Pyre Hound Ravenous Bloodseeker SOI.png|Ravenous Bloodseeker Reduce to Ashes SOI.png|Reduce to Ashes Rush of Adrenaline SOI.png|Rush of Adrenaline Sanguinary Mage SOI.png|Sanguinary Mage Scourge Wolf SOI.png|Scourge Wolf Senseless Rage SOI.png|Senseless Rage Sin Prodder SOI.png|Sin Prodder Skin Shedder SOI.png|Skin Shedder Skin Invasion SOI.png|Skin Invasion Spiteful Motives SOI.png|Spiteful Motives Stensia Masquerade SOI.png|Stensia Masquerade Structural Distortion SOI.png|Structural Distortion Tormenting Voice SOI.png|Tormenting Voice Ulrich's Kindred SOI.png|Ulrich's Kindred Uncaged Fury SOI.png|Uncaged Fury Vessel of Volatility SOI.png|Vessel of Volatility Moonrise Intruder SOI.png|Moonrise Intruder Village Messenger SOI.png|Village Messenger Voldaren Duelist SOI.png|Voldaren Duelist Wolf of Devil's Breach SOI.png|Wolf of Devil's Breach Aim High SOI.png|Aim High Ancient of the Equinox SOI.png|Ancient of the Equinox Autumnal Gloom SOI.png|Autumnal Gloom Briarbridge Patrol SOI.png|Briarbridge Patrol Byway Courier SOI.png|Byway Courier Clip Wings SOI.png|Clip Wings Confront the Unknown SOI.png|Confront the Unknown Crawling Sensation SOI.png|Crawling Sensation Cryptolith Rite SOI.png|Cryptolith Rite Cult of the Waxing Moon SOI.png|Cult of the Waxing Moon Deathcap Cultivator SOI.png|Deathcap Cultivator Krallenhorde Howler SOI.png|Krallenhorde Howler Duskwatch Recruiter SOI.png|Duskwatch Recruiter Equestrian Skill SOI.png|Equestrian Skill Fork in the Road SOI.png|Fork in the Road Gloomwidow SOI.png|Gloomwidow Graf Mole SOI.png|Graf Mole Groundskeeper SOI.png|Groundskeeper Lone Wolf of the Natterknolls SOI.png|Lone Wolf of the Natterknolls Hermit of the Natterknolls SOI.png|Hermit of the Natterknolls Hinterland Logger SOI.png|Hinterland Logger Timber Shredder SOI.png|Timber Shredder Howlpack Resurgence SOI.png|Howlpack Resurgence Inexorable Blob SOI.png|Inexorable Blob Intrepid Provisioner SOI.png|Intrepid Provisioner Kessig Dire Swine SOI.png|Kessig Dire Swine Lambholt Pacifist SOI.png|Lambholt Pacifist Lambholt Butcher SOI.png|Lambholt Butcher Loam Dryad SOI.png|Loam Dryad Might Beyond Reason SOI.png|Might Beyond Reason Moldgraf Scavenger SOI.png|Moldgraf Scavenger Moonlight Hunt SOI.png|Moonlight Hunt Obsessive Skinner SOI.png|Obsessive Skinner Pack Guardian SOI.png|Pack Guardian Quilled Wolf SOI.png|Quilled Wolf Rabid Bite SOI.png|Rabid Bite Root Out SOI.png|Root Out Sage of Ancient Lore SOI.png|Sage of Ancient Lore Werewolf of Ancient Hunger SOI.png|Werewolf of Ancient Hunger Seasons Past SOI.png|Seasons Past Second Harvest SOI.png|Second Harvest Silverfur Partisan SOI.png|Silverfur Partisan One of the Pack SOI.png|One of the Pack Solitary Hunter SOI.png|Solitary Hunter Soul Swallower SOI.png|Soul Swallower Stoic Builder SOI.png|Stoic Builder Thornhide Wolves SOI.png|Thornhide Wolves Tireless Tracker SOI.png|Tireless Tracker Traverse the Ulvenwald SOI.png|Traverse the Ulvenwald Ulvenwald Hydra SOI.png|Ulvenwald Hydra Ulvenwald Mysteries SOI.png|Ulvenwald Mysteries Vessel of Nascency SOI.png|Vessel of Nascency Veteran Cathar SOI.png|Veteran Cathar Watcher in the Web SOI.png|Watcher in the Web Weirding Wood SOI.png|Weirding Wood Altered Ego SOI.png|Altered Ego Anguished Unmaking SOI.png|Anguished Unmaking Arlinn, Embraced by the Moon SOI.png|Arlinn, Embraced by the Moon Arlinn Kord SOI.png|Arlinn Kord Fevered Visions SOI.png|Fevered Visions The Gitrog Monster SOI.png|The Gitrog Monster Invocation of Saint Traft SOI.png|Invocation of Saint Traft Nahiri, the Harbinger SOI.png|Nahiri, the Harbinger Olivia, Mobilized for War SOI.png|Olivia, Mobilized for War Prized Amalgam SOI.png|Prized Amalgam Sigarda, Heron's Grace SOI.png|Sigarda, Heron's Grace Sorin, Grim Nemesis SOI.png|Sorin, Grim Nemesis Brain in a Jar SOI.png|Brain in a Jar Corrupted Grafstone SOI.png|Corrupted Grafstone Epitaph Golem SOI.png|Epitaph Golem Explosive Apparatus SOI.png|Explosive Apparatus Harvest Hand SOI.png|Harvest Hand Scrounged Scythe SOI.png|Scrounged Scythe Haunted Cloak SOI.png|Haunted Cloak Magnifying Glass SOI.png|Magnifying Glass Murderer's Axe SOI.png|Murderer's Axe Ashmouth Blade SOI.png|Ashmouth Blade Neglected Heirloom SOI.png|Neglected Heirloom Runaway Carriage SOI.png|Runaway Carriage Shard of Broken Glass SOI.png|Shard of Broken Glass Skeleton Key SOI.png|Skeleton Key Slayer's Plate SOI.png|Slayer's Plate Tamiyo's Journal SOI.png|Tamiyo's Journal Thraben Gargoyle SOI.png|Thraben Gargoyle Stonewing Antagonizer SOI.png|Stonewing Antagonizer True-Faith Censer SOI.png|True-Faith Censer Wicker Witch SOI.png|Wicker Witch Wild-Field Scarecrow SOI.png|Wild-Field Scarecrow Choked Estuary SOI.png|Choked Estuary Drownyard Temple SOI.png|Drownyard Temple Foreboding Ruins SOI.png|Foreboding Ruins Forsaken Sanctuary SOI.png|Forsaken Sanctuary Fortified Village SOI.png|Fortified Village Foul Orchard SOI.png|Foul Orchard Game Trail SOI.png|Game Trail Highland Lake SOI.png|Highland Lake Port Town SOI.png|Port Town Stone Quarry SOI.png|Stone Quarry Warped Landscape SOI.png|Warped Landscape Ormendahl, Profane Prince SOI.png|Ormendahl, Profane Prince Westvale Abbey SOI.png|Westvale Abbey Woodland Stream SOI.png|Woodland Stream Category:Set Galleries